


Teasingly Brilliant

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is a tease...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasingly Brilliant

John has not been able to take his eyes off Katie all night. The dress she is wearing is a lovely long black dress with a slit for one leg to show through, the top is covering but has such thin straps it would be easy to peel off. He knows he is staring and yet... he can't help it. She is gorgeous. 

"Hey gorgeous."

He smiles as he moves past her, noting that she jumps a little, but smiles. 

"We nearly done with this crowd?"

"Someone flustered?"

"With you in that dress? Always."

"We have at least an hour to wait..."

"Not that long..."

John almost growls, surprising her by pulling her into a small cupboard, locking them both in and moving to run his hand up her inner thigh, smirking when she arched into his touch. 

"John..."

"Nobody can find us..."

"What if they hear..."

"You have permission to bite."

John shrugs, moving to tease her clit again until she bucks, sinking her teeth lightly into his shoulder to mute her cry of need. 

"Christ John..."

John smirks, easing two fingers into her and enjoying the resulting mewl and buck, her teeth once again in his shoulder, she keeps them there this time, riding his fingers desperately, unable to stop herself. He is smirking even as she arches, sinking her teeth deeper into his shoulder even as she comes apart. Her voice rough when she can finally breathe without panting. 

"You do that again and I may well just have to go and hide in the bedroom..."


End file.
